When I have Nightmares
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. Yami is having nightmares and won't tell Yugi what they are like, but still that won't stop his Aibou of helping him out. YxYY slight yaoi. Don't like don't read. R


Nekogal: I just wanted to make it up for you because I haven't updated. I wanted to write some puzzleshipping, so…… I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

_December 5__:_

_This is the third time it happens, Yami has a nightmare and when I go to see him he says that everything is all right. I believed him at first but now I'm getting scared of what Yami might be dreaming, I really don't know what to do, I hate to see him scared. If this happens again tonight then I'll do my best to make him tell me what's wrong._

Yugi looked at the puzzle next to him and sighed, even though Yami has his own body their minds are still connected thanks to the item, but still Yami won't say anything through the link.

_I just hope he is ok. _Yugi stopped his writing and closed the notebook.

He stood up from the chair and walked outside the room looking for his dark. He knocked the door into Yami's room and waited for an answer.

"Come in Aibou" Was the answer, and Yugi came in the room finding Yami reading a book on his bed. The older one closed the book and his gaze turned into his Aibou "Is there something wrong Yugi?"

Yugi crossed his arms "I was going to ask you the same thing"

"About what?"

Yugi sighed and sat next to Yami "Because I'm worried about you, why won't you tell me what are you dreaming? I thought that we were not going to hide secrets in our relation ship Yami"

Yami nodded "And I'm not hiding anything from you Aibou" He kissed Yugi's cheek "I'm just… having some… dream"

Yugi softened his eyes at seeing that it was useless to ask Yami about his dream "Are you sure?"

Yami nodded "Pretty sure" He looked at his watch "It's almost midnight Yugi, you should get going to sleep"

Yugi just nodded "Ok" He kissed Yami's forehead "Good night" He stood up from the bed as he heard Yami say "Good night Aibou" Then Yugi left the room.

* * *

The young teen was sleeping in his bed calmly, until his dreams were interrupted when he heard **/No Yugi! No!/**

Yugi opened his eyes in shock, those were Yami's screams through the mind link, and Yugi was quite sure that the nightmares returned. He stood up quickly from his bed and ran towards Yami's room.

And then he gasped at seeing Yami panting and crying on his bed, his grip tight into the sheets and tears falling down his cheeks.

Yugi sat next to him in the bed and shook Yami's shoulders slightly "Yami wake up! Wake up!" Yami opened his eyes and stopped panting at seeing Yugi in front of him "Yugi…"

"Is ok Yami" He said as he patted his shoulder "Everything is all right"

He sat up and looking down Yami took a deep breathe "Yes, you're right, everything is fine…" He said feeling unsure

Yugi softened his eyes and held Yami's shoulders "Yami… it may be better if you told me what you were dreaming" He said as he wiped Yami's tears away.

Yami stayed quiet for a moment until he looked up at Yugi again "I guess I can't take it any longer Aibou. Lately, I've been dreaming of the time when I fought with Rafael…" Yugi widened his eyes.

"And… for some reason, I still feel guilty of when Orichalcos took your s-soul because of me… but, every time I wake up in the morning and see you smiling at me, I think to myself 'Yugi is here, he is all right and we are together' But I don't know why I feel like this and why this dream keeps torturing me" He sighed depressed "I don't know why…"

Yugi gave a kiss to him on the lips "Maybe, because you are scared of losing someone again that you love"

Yami looked up at him with his eyes widened "What?"

"Yami, I don't blame you of feeling scared, I've felt that way too, when you fought Zork I was very scared. But still when I saw everything was alright that feeling vanished. You need to realize that nothing bad will happen now"

Yami stayed quiet, analyzing Yugi's words carefully "I did not want to tell you, because I didn't want to make you worry…"

Yugi chuckled "Why I am not surprised?" He smiled at Yami kindly "But still, if you want to, I can sleep with you tonight so you don't feel alone"

Yami smiled and nodded "Wouldn't mind"

Yugi chuckled and laid next to Yami on the bed, snuggling into his body "I'll make sure you don't have those nightmares again Yami-kun"

"Thank you Yugi" He said as he kissed Yugi's cheek. And in no time both fell asleep.

The next morning Yugi woke up and came out from Yami's embrace carefully, he went back to his room and opened the notebook from his desk and began to write

_December 6:_

_Everything is back to normal again, I talked to Yami last night and I believe he is ok now. I'm happy he is having normal sleep again, and even though if he has bad dreams again, I will make sure to make him feel better_

Yugi then heard someone call his name "Aibou come back to bed! I need you here for a moment!" Yugi chuckled and blushed, he closed the notebook and returned to Yami's room.

* * *

Nekogal: Well there you go, I hope that makes you happy, because it's hard to update when I am in exams –sweat drops- anyway please review and give your opinions. Until another oneshot!


End file.
